Creating digital content, such as used in modern computer video games, can be a very complicated process involving code writing, set and character creation, animation, and so forth. To reduce some of the complexity in game creation, and to open it up to a larger audience, the game creation artists and technicians benefit from simple visual tools that they use to create game experiences. Most of these artists are not programmers, but they are familiar with graphs (e.g., within a compositor), timelines, and visual programming.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.